Prophecies of love, death, and new beginnings
by Niqhtshadow
Summary: Request cats and I'll write love, death, prophecies, one shots, etc. about them! :D


**A/N**

**Hi guys! This is a collection of stories(list of what you can recomend on bottom of page) that I make based on what you want! **

**The first story I will do will be about a prophecy made for Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Mousewhisker. Enjoy!**

Bramblestar sat on the high rock. It was the night after the great battle with StarClan, The Dark Forest, and the clans. As he turned his gaze up towards StarClan, he saw an image in the stars. A message, perhaps?

Voices sounded around him. _The bramble will slow the scuttling mouse down, but eventually he will wear down and the squirrel will lead the mouse to victory. _Bramblestar shuddered. What could the prophecy mean? He layed his head down on his paws, and fell asleep, his dreams filled with images of his perspective of the prophecy.

Sunlight shone through the walls of the leader's den. Bramblestar stumbled awake, and suddenly realized what the prophecy meant. _Mousewhisker will try to kill me! I-I must stop him first! _Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, and casually padded up to the younger warrior.

"Hello," he said in a stiff voice. Mousewhisker looked down at his paws. "Hi..." Bramblestar beckoned Mousewhisker to follow him, so he did, and they soon arrived at an abandoned twoleg nest. "Enter."

Bramblestar curtly and swiftly pinned Mousewhisker down. "I'm going to kill you, right here, right now. Before you kill me." He held a claw to his throat, and was about to rip, when Mousewhisker flung him off.

"I may have chosen the path of StarClan, not the Dark Forest," he hissed. "But I still know all of the moves I was taught!" The two cats circled eachother, and suddenly flung themselves together. They hissed and fought for what seemed like hours. Those hours turned into sunrises. And those sunrises turned into moons.

Bramblestar was now on his last life-the whole caln also now thought that both cats were dead and Squirrelstar was now leading. The two cats, Bramblestar and Mosuewhisker, still continued to fight, stopping to hunt and eat very little. Mousewhisker suddenly pinned him down.

"I don't know why you chose to try and ambush me-but now I do know this: I will kill you in revenge and kill Squirrelflight, too. I will become Mousestar, great leader of ThunderClan!" He threw his head back in a laugh, and slashed Bramblestar's throat, killing him once and for all.

Squirrelstar sat by her deputy, Ivypool, in the clearing. The two sat in silence, when suddenly a light grey tom barged into the camp. _Mousewhisker! _Mousewhisker surveyed his head around, and saw that they were the only three cats there. Taking a deep breathe, he sliced Ivypool's neck open, killing her almost instantly. He then turned to Squirrelstar, who stared at him, stunned. "Wh-why?!" she screamed at him.

Mousewhisker just shook his head, and leapt on her. He pinned her down, and killed her 9 times. Now, the deputy and leader of ThunderClan were both dead. Mousewhisker chuckled, and then began to laugh stuck in the abandoned twoleg nest fighting with Bramblestar had made him crazy. He would now go and tell the clan Squirrelstar had appointed him deputy, and then had been killed by a rogue, making him Mousestar, the crazy leader of ThunderClan.

**A/N**

**Did you guys like it? Please reveiw and suggest more topics! By the way, here is a list of what you can suggest:**

**-Love stories(You can do regular, forbidden, same gender, same kin, different animals, cats from the books, animals from the books, cats I made up in these stories, or cats you personally have made up-just give me some backround info or a story you made that they are from.)**

**-Prophecies(You can give me a prophecy to assign to some cats, some cats for me to make a prophecy for, or both)**

**-Break up stories(Give me two cats that are already paired up, and I'll write a story about their 'divorce')**

**-Deaths(Give me a cat and I'll make up a death story for them)**

**-You can give me a cat that died and Ill do a story on what would happen if they lived**

**-Rebirths(Give me a cat that died, and I'll write a story about them being born again)**

**-One shots(Give me a cat, or fake cat, and I'll write a one shot about what happened to them after the great battle)**

**-Updates(If you really like a chapter, you can request for me to write a sequel chapter to it. You can even request a sequel chapter to that sequel chapter!)**

**For all of these, you can use real cats, real animals, or made up cats that I made up or you made up ;)**

**Chapters Ill be writing:**

**-Love(Crowfeather and Jayfeather)**

**Please read and reveiw! :D**


End file.
